


frozen over

by blue_skie_s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Other, Will add more characters later - Freeform, guys some of your favorites are gonna die, idk how to tag, lotsa death and shit, mmm snow, mostly just random bodies, snowstorm apocalypse-like pog?, snowstorm but end of world-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skie_s/pseuds/blue_skie_s
Summary: If you told past me from a year ago that the end of the world would be caused by a snowstorm in November of 2021, I doubt I'd believe it. After all, it seems heavily unlikely.but unlikely things aren’t impossible, I guess.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting the first two chapters from Wattpad! Everything else will most likely be done all here.
> 
> Feel free to give me writing tips and stuff for later chapters!

  
If you told past me from a year ago that the end of the world would be caused by a snowstorm in November of 2021, I doubt I'd believe it.

Yet,

here I am.

It's abnormal how fast things can change in the span of a day. One moment it could be a completely normal day, yelling and darting around the park in chase of your sibling, playing Minecraft and livestreaming while you and other fellow streamers bicker about mining a path underground, sleeping peacefully, humming to a song that you've looped for god knows how long while committing to the far past-due cleaning that you've neglected getting done for the past month, using a delicate grip to bring a drawing to life on a blank white canvas, or anything similar of the sort. It could be so calm and collected, all of your homework done and turned in, work finally over, your body lulling you to rest or to take some time for yourself, entertaining yourself with the television or scrolling through social medias on your phone.

The next, you could be scrambling to gather together precious trinkets and items as a warning of a worldwide snowstorm hits the news, winds aggressively sending down flakes of what used to be considered a heavenly blanket of white meant only for the season of winter. Hail pattering again windows, breaking them in and sending buckets of snow pouring into rooms, the negative temperatures swiftly freezing up abodes and beloved homes.

That is what sadly happened to everyone on Saturday of November 20th, 2021.

I was tending to my bees in the DreamSMP, streaming everything I was doing, just continuing to work on a larger-scaled bee enclosure. I had had Dream on a call with me and Tommy lounging on a chair behind me, the three of us shooting harmless insults in the directions of one another. The topics of the two big wars on the SMP had came up, and we were just conversing about Wilbur's villain arc in the latter war, and all of the chaos of the well-known disc war. It had just been casual talk.

The buzzing of a phone had come from Dream's end, to which he had sighed and could be heard picking something up. It had went silent for a few moments before what sounded to be a gasp of horror was heard from his mic. "Holy shit... fuck—" he had whispered, and the quick rolling of a chair and panicked slamming of drawers had ensued. Strings of mumbled curses managed to get picked up by his mic, which had brought another wave of worry rolling overhead.

"Dream?" I recall calling out, before my own phone buzzes besides me. "...huh...?"

I remember picking up my phone, struggling to read the notification given to my device. Tommy had leaned over my shoulder and scanned the alert, and his breath had noticeably hitched. I had noticed his eyes widen from my peripheral, and quickly understood why as soon as I had finished reading the message. My heart had skipped a beat as fear rushed through my body, which went completely rigid for a few seconds.

_**WARNING! HUGE SNOWSTORM HITTING WORLDWIDE SOON. ESTIMATED 5+ FEET OF SNOW. GET TO HIGHER GROUND AND BE WARY OF HAIL, STRONG WINDS, AND FREEZING TEMPERATURES. STAY SAFE.** _

I had soon snapped back to reality and shakily slammed down on the "End Stream" button, standing and looking towards Tommy. "What do we do...?" I had whispered, to which I vaguely remember my voice being wobbly and laced with a fear I had never felt before. The memory of my best friend getting onto his feet and embracing me in a hug still lingers in my mind.

"I'll probably go and try to find Wilbur... you could stay here, I guess..." he had murmured, to which I had stupidly agreed to. I remember shouting out for him to pack up a couple layers of clothing and a plentiful amount of food and water. I had also turned back to my computer to reassure Dream that he would be okay, to which all he responded with was a quiet "okay". I faintly remember him mentioning that he was going to search for Sapnap, and then ending the Discord call, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

...

My memory of before the snowstorm cuts off there.

All I can focus on now is the looming threat of death that continuously hangs over my head and the hope that, one day, I'll meet Tommy again before this world kills me.

——————————————————————. 


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys, so
> 
> THIS IS NOT SHIPPING ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
> 
> dont be weird and say that tubbo and sapnap bro-cuddling is me shipping them
> 
> thats just  
> disgusting
> 
> any cuddling in here or anything is strictly platonic.
> 
> im okay with shipping, not saying i hate it, but shipping minors is bad
> 
> just thought i’d put that out there 
> 
> aight?  
> aight.

**{Tubbo's POV}**

I grasp my duffle bag tightly as I stumble through the glittering snow, my wheezed breaths forming clouds in the chilled air as I carefully move forwards, legs sore from trying to run through the heavy blanket of used-to-be pure white. Debris litters the sheets of bloodstained white, still barely hiding a single thing from my line of sight. I can feel my insides twist as I pass what seems to be hundreds of bloodied and frozen corpses, guts strewn around and limbs ripped apart from the ones that didn't die from hypothermia. Any visible walls are painted in a dark crimson, contrasting to the grays and tans of the buildings that used to stand proudly in a once bustling city.

These poor people mustn't have had a good way out.

The unbearably strong scent of rotting flesh and organs decides to suddenly waft in my direction, cutting me off from my thoughts. "Eugh..." A noise of disgust escapes from my mouth as I pinch the tip of my nose so I can stumble aimlessly onward without inhaling the stench of death for over twenty minutes. I've learned from past experience that I _will_ pass out from it's atrocious smell.

My gaze still scans my surroundings in search of danger out of habit, as I have seen multiple people go mad and attempt murder on their fellow group. Some of the people I've seen have succeeded, some have only managed to kill off one before getting a bullet to the head. Nevertheless, still extremely dangerous when you can't exactly run away in that scenario when outside. Not to mention the abundance of other dangers, such as caving walls and roofs, and the shadowed buildings and corners. Where things can _hide_.

A heavy gust of wind suddenly pushes against my admittedly thin figure, sending another chill down my spine and urging me forward through the environment. "...I fucking— hate this—..." I mutter to nobody in particular, as ping-pong ball sized hail literally now decides to start attacking me. I can already feel the bruises forming.

"Gotta get inside." I didn't intend to voice out that thought, but oh well.

My feet willingly move me towards the first visible vacant window that somehow isn't broken, my limbs shaking faintly as I start to attempt to get the closed window to budge. Nothing. I keep trying, but to no avail. It won't open. A groan finds it's way out of my body as I continue trying to open the damn thing. I soon notice a lock somehow on the outside of the window, though, hidden into the window frame. A small grin plasters onto my face for the first time in ages as I pluck out a stray bobby-pin from my bag, quickly bending it and using what I've learned from Dream to pick at the lock.

I recall the time when he called me and asked if I wanted to learn how to lockpick. He had went through the steps of it and had had me pick my bedroom door's lock as practice. It was a fun bonding experience, it's a nice thought to go back to when I feel lonely.

**_click_ **

I silently cheer as I pry the window open, crawling inside and being careful to not accidentally kick snow in. I examine the room I'm in, my gaze scanning over different trinkets and items set around on shelves and dressers. Unsettling claw marks litter the strangely recognizable walls and furniture, but at least whatever happened here seems to have occurred a good couple days before I arrived here.

My heart skips a beat as a sudden, pained groan echoes throughout the abode, a very short chorus of scratchy, hoarse meows responding to whatever made the noise. I then hear a much softer whimper and some shuffling, before a faint thump causes whatever or whoever made those noises to cry out in pain. My breathing stops for a moment as my heart starts pounding against my chest. The tone sounds so eerily familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on why I remember it so well.

I press my slightly worn-down snow boots against the stained carpet, advancing slowly towards the source of the noises of pain. Broken pictures litter the floor and blood dragged over the walls in long lines fill my sight, my stomach churning. Thoughts swirl around my cluttered mind, swimming through the never-ending sea.

I peer around the corner, and I fixate on the figure laying propped against the wall in a pool of what looks to be their own blood that hasn't stained the carpet's material, three cats curled up closely against them. Wounds and scratches litter their currently frail body. Cries and whimpers of pain escape from them, sending a shiver and a spark of worry through my body. Stuffing and ripped up fabric is scattered around, and I can make a guess that it mostly came from the torn up couch.

I gulp, swallowing down my anxiety and taking a deep breath. "Hello?"

The figure's slumped head moves up to look at me slowly, and they cough before their faintly raspy voice gives a moderately delayed response. "T-Tubbo...? I-is th-tha-t you...?" I feel my breath catch in my throat as my eyes widen, and I'm frozen in place as I finally realize why the tone was so familiar to me earlier.

It's _Sapnap_.

My legs move on their own, towards Sapnap's silhouette. I crouch beside him as my hand digs through my duffle bag, grip clamping around a thick roll of gauze, my medical knowledge kicking in. My body moves as if on autopilot, carefully pulling off the older's sweatshirt and swiftly starting to soak up the blood from Sapnap's many wounds with paper towels I also found in my bag.

I find myself throwing the blood-soaked ones into a pile, but I don't really want to focus on that currently. I've got bigger problems than trying to make a trashed home cleaner. Sapnap's cats hiss and bite at my arms, obviously in a way that they're just trying to protect their owner. I don't pay mind to it. They aren't doing anything wrong.

I start to wrap up his wounds in gauze, securing it and taping the material together with medical tape. A grimace plasters onto my face as I get to the shallow wound across his chest, and I pause for a moment. No, calm down, Tubbo, don't focus on the wound, just focus on patching up Sapnap.

A sharp inhale is what I take as I prop Sapnap's back up slightly, and I start to delicately cover the slash with the gauze. In that short span of time, I notice the blood now covering my fingers, and the few drops of sweat beading on my hands. I shake my head slightly, though, to clear my mind and finish up the job.

Sighing, I lean Sapnap against the wall again and sit down on my knees, flinching at the arriving sting of all of the cat bites and scratches. The cats had calmed down a moment ago and sat back while I was helping their owner, so it was okay now, but it still hurt. A string of curses surf through my brain, but my thoughts are cut off yet again as two arms embrace me. Sapnap hugs me tightly and I can feel tears beginning to soak the fabric on my shoulder. I return his hug as his silent crying evolves into loud sobbing, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.

How long has he been sitting here..?

"...a-about three d-days or-or s-so..."

I didn't mean to say that out loud, but okay. Got the answer to my question. I nod, and I lean back from Sapnap's hug and smile at him softly. Getting back up on my feet, I bring my arms under Sapnap's armpits and pick him up, cringing as the reality of just how thin he is hits me. He’s much thinner than a human normally should be. He's also really light, so I can easily carry him. I bring him over to the broken couch and set him down on it, easing him into a more comfortable position before making the decision to look around more.

I wander into the kitchen and scrunch up my nose at the scent of rotting food, but continue forward to what looks like a pantry in the corner. I open it and my gaze locks onto the large, still half full bag of dry cat food. I grunt as I pick it up with struggle, and stumble back out to go over to the living room again. I plop down the bag and go back to search for three bowls, and once I discover them, I bring them over to the bag and fill them with food. Sapnap's cats meow loudly at me, and I swear I hear him chuckle quietly. The moment I place down the bowls, his cats start to almost inhale it, which is honestly understandable considering they haven't eaten for at least three days.

I sit down next to Sapnap and just watch the cats, pulling a slightly stale granola bar out of my bag and pushing it over towards Sapnap's general direction. The sound of him picking up the bar and the crinkling of the wrapper fill my ears, and I smile for what feels like the hundredth time today as he starts to eat it. I look over at him and just watch as he bites at the piece of food, a smile still painting my face.

A couple minutes go by and, as he finishes the last part of the granola, he brings his head up and looks back at me. "Thank you, Tubbo..." I hear him mumble, a grin decorating his expression. I nod, and a comfortable silence passes between us, the only noise being the cats finishing off the food in the bowls.

"So... what have you been doing in the past month or two..?"

I perk my head up, taking a moment to think. "Well, I've mostly been traveling around and passing through cities. Y'know, avoiding the weird monster-like things outside. Food's getting kind of low, I'm hoping I can find some materials to start an indoor farm or something." I pause as I see the confused look on Sapnap's face. "O-Of course, once I find somewhere to actually settle down until this whole end-of-the-world event is over." I add quickly, Sapnap's smile coming back as he nods in understanding.

"I was planning to venture out so I can find George and Dream." he whispers. He looks slightly lost in thought, probably remembering memories of him and his two friends or something. After a bit of deciding, I shift my position on the couch, wrapping my arms around Sapnap and yawning. I notice the cats jump onto the couch as well and curl up between us. Sapnap embraces me back and also yawns, and I realize just how tired he is only when he almost immediately passes out in my arms.

I hear the cats' content purring and snuggle up to Sapnap, slipping my duffle bag carelessly off of my shoulder and beside me on the couch. I slip my eyes shut and, for once, don't feel worried or concerned about my safety. The only feeling coursing through my body currently is a relaxed one, and I’m sure that my smile lingers on my face as I drift into a long-needed, peaceful sleep. For once I welcome the rest, calmed by the knowledge that I'm with somebody I know. One last thought does drift into my mind as I drift off, though.

_Hopefully I find Tommy alive someday as well._

——————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am open for criticism 
> 
> dont be shy tell me how to improve my writing :DD


	3. Chapter 2.1

{Tubbo's POV}

I quietly pack things into my duffle bag and throw a sweatshirt at Sapnap's face, the snow outside calming down for the first time in what was probably months. It's been about four days since I found Sapnap, and both of us have been able to last off of stale food, even though I don't believe Sap is used to it yet. I hear Sapnap groan and the sound of shuffling, feeling a gaze on my back as I push the cat food into the bag. I turn backwards and smile at him, waving him over. I watch as he stands and uses the couch arm to stabilize himself, looking over at what I'm doing. 

He stumbles over and plops himself down beside me, and somehow he's entertained by me literally doing nothing but placing things inside of a bag. Sapnap's cats pad over to the area, meowing in protest as I zip up the bag with the cat food inside. "Shh, you'll get food again once we find a safer place," I mutter, rubbing one of the cats on the head and sighing. "Do you have a cat carrier or anything, Sap?" 

I turn over to him and wait for an answer. He stares back and nods, "Yeah, it's in the closet in my bedroom." A grin plasters onto my face as I jump up and trot towards Sapnap's room, ignoring the streaks and stains of blood still covering the walls. I creak back open the door and groan as freezing air hits me, the realization that I left the window open kicking me in the stomach.  _ God damnit _ .

I walk to the window and struggle to close it, snow falling in and air blowing in my face, but I do manage to get it closed, grumbling in annoyance as my feet move me towards and into the moderately sized closet that Sapnap owns. As soon as I walk in, I notice the clothing strewn across the ground and scattered in random areas, hangers thrown to random spots and almost unnoticeable dents in the walls. 

I shake my head.  _ Nope. Get the cat carrier. _ I sigh and shuffle over to a corner, gripping the strap of a surprisingly large cat carrier. "...woah..." My thoughts end up escaping my mind yet again.  _ Good job, me. Doing great at keeping quiet. _ I chuckle to myself and pull up the item, turning on my heels and moving back towards the living room and Sapnap.

I smile at Sapnap as I enter the area again and set down the carrier, glancing over at the 20-year-old. I watch as he laughs and scratches the cats' heads, a big grin painting his face. It was as if it was a star, with how bright and happy it was. His smile was the first I'd seen in at least two months, and it was kind of refreshing to see a person other than myself smiling as happily as he was. It sparked hope about the whole world's situation in my soul, and the sudden reminder that we're going to survive flashes in my head and spreads a newfound energy through my bones and body. 

"Hey, Sap," I murmur, to which he looks over and gazes at the cat carrier. 

"You found the cat carrier?" I nod. Sapnap reaches over and plucks his cat up off of the ground, giving them one last head pat before putting them in the large, soft blanket-filled carrier. He does the same for his other two pets, giving each a small peck on their nose and placing them in the carrier with the other one. Their purring is loud and comforting, and Sapnap's grin is honestly contagious, so I find myself smiling softly as well.

After pouring the contents of a bottle that I filled with purified water using snow from the wasteland that the outside world and a container of purifier I stumbled upon a while ago into a bowl, I set it in the carrier for the cats. I hear them almost immediately start lapping at it.  _ They must be thirsty, huh?  _

_ Wait _ .

Grasping another water bottle, I shove it into Sapnap's hands, and I know I caught him off guard when he yelps and drops the container on the floor. Looking over, I watch as he brings the bottle to his lips and pauses for a few seconds, seemingly unsure about even drinking it. Sap looks questionably at me and I open up my mouth to answer him. "I purified the water myself. Don't worry."

Sapnap nods, and he immediately starts to chug the water down. Literally. The water's gone in the span of about two minutes. 

He places the now emptied bottle on the carpet and lazily wipes his chin, sitting back against the broken couch arm and taking deep breaths. "Thanks, Tubbo," he whispers, another grin materializing across his face. Nodding in response, I lean back against the couch as well, an awkward silence washing over the whole room. 

I drag my duffle bag back over to me, surfing through it and tugging out a thick sweatshirt. I hand it to Sapnap, who takes a glance at it and looks immediately back at me. "Why do we need so many layers?" he asks, tilting his head to the side slightly.  _ Oh _ . He probably hasn't gone outside yet…

... or he just somehow forgot how cold it is outside.

"It's freezing outside, Sapnap." He mutters a quiet "oh", tugging it over his head and sighing. I grin and zip up the bag, standing up and stretching my already moderately sore limbs. Hearing the satisfying pops in my bones, I reach down and carefully help Sapnap up, and he leans against the couch arm. "We'll leave in a moment, it's better to move around now instead of staying in one place," I whisper, slinging the duffle bag over my shoulder. Sapnap moves to pick up the cat carrier, but I lightly push him away. "It isn't a good idea for you to be carrying things right now." 

I lock my hand around the handle of the carrier instead, lifting it up as carefully as possible. I then use my other hand to dig through the duffle bag again, yanking out a crutch I found randomly one day a couple weeks ago. For if I really needed it, y'know? Most of the snow's pretty solid, anyways. Sapnap takes it, pressing it to the floor and circling around a random spot in the room for a moment, very clearly getting himself comfortable with using it as I zip the bag up again.

He soon looks back over at me, and I take note of the gleam of gratitude and thanks sparkling throughout his dark hazel irises, yet another smile quickly plastering onto my face at the unspoken version of a thank you. "It's no issue, Sapnap," I say as if in response, and I watch as he grins back at me for probably the third or fourth time today. 

I recall when I used to think Sapnap had an extreme fascination with arson because of everything in the DreamSMP, and there's so many more memories with the streamer floating to the front of my brain alongside that. The MLG water bucketing. Correcting Sapnap about the phantom membrane in Minecraft. The whole Dreamon hunters thing that Fundy, him and I did, and Fundy and I doing that "ritual" to let Sapnap become a Dreamon hunter. 

I wonder how Dream and Fundy are doing right now. Are they even alive? They have to be, they're both extremely strong, I know they are, but I still can't help but be terrified of the thought that they could be gone. Considering how the world is behaving at this current time, I can't even really determine what they might be like now, or how this all has changed them.

"-Tubbo? You good?" 

I snap my head up and gaze towards Sapnap, looking at him in confusion for a split second. He stands poised and ready to move on from the apartment, and I realize I spaced out after about 3 seconds of staying rooted on the same spot. An embarrassed chuckle makes it's escape from my body, and I grab his arm to start leading him to the bedroom window to exit the building. It goes painfully silent as we progress towards the room, the only sound being the purring cats in the cat carrier.

The door creaks as I nudge it open, peering inside the dark area before stepping inside. I look over to Sapnap and smile once again and lead him over to the window, which seems to be just faintly frosted over. From my peripheral, I notice him looking at the window with uncertainty, unknown emotions almost visibly swirling inside his irises and obviously clouding his mind. With a shake of my head, I reach up to the window latch and unlock the thing. Digging my fingers under the window, I tug up, but the window doesn't budge until probably about the fourth attempt. My fingertips are red as I pull away from the now open window.

"Woah... I haven't gone out in ages..." I hear Sapnap murmur behind me, and a small grin dances across my face as I look over to him. His gaze moves from place to place slowly, very clearly taking in the new environment caused by the snowfall. The bodies and gore seem to have been frozen under another layer of pure, glistening snow, which brings a tad bit of relief to my senses.

"Well, should we go?"

I nod, pulling myself through after a few seconds and turning to Sapnap. He limps towards the window with the walking stick, and I hold out my hand and wait for him to reach the actual windowsill. It takes him a couple moments, with the injuries and all, but he manages. Sapnap smiles at me and grasps my outstretched hand, but lets out a noise of surprise as I, as carefully as I really can, tug him upwards and outside next to me on the snow. He presses the walking stick into the firm snow and stands up, and I watch as he observes the silent— and may I say slightly eerie— landscape before the two of us.

“Huh… this place kinda went to shit, huh?” he murmurs. I simply nod in response, glancing towards him and grabbing his hand lightly. With a grin, I begin to walk towards the place the street would naturally be, keeping a slow but steady pace while looking around for threats. I’m not alone anymore, and I really don’t want to be a loner any longer. I’d rather be at greater risk of injury or ambush than be alone and left to go mad. 

I miss the streets and the sidewalks, the people and pets.  _ The chatter of familiars and friends, the bustling in town, the smell of freshly baked pastries drifting from open windows urging and lulling passerby to come visit and have a bite of warm, buttery toast or a cup of steaming and bittersweet coffee to start off the day. Cars honking as they move down the road, zipping past in a blur with a rainbow of colors mixing together. Stray cats and dogs wandering around aimlessly with no place to go, waiting for that seemingly unreachable sense of home and being loved by another being that owned pets have— _

Shaking my head faintly once again, I continue walking forward, away from the rising sun’s rays in favor of progressing onwards, gripping Sapnap’s hand while doing my best to keep in mind that,  _ yes, this man is using a walking stick right now. No, you can’t go faster _ . It’s hard, but, again, I manage.

The sunlight warms my backside ever so slightly as the two of us walk away from the apartment, with the intent to simply leave it behind and move onwards in search of a place of safety.

  
  
  


———————————————

  
  


It started snowing again. Sapnap was beginning to have difficulty walking, stumbling visibly and heavily leaning onto my shoulder even though he’s a good 4 inches taller than I am. Thankfully, it was only snowing, no hail or ice in sight yet. It still added a struggle to the journey, though, every step getting farther apart and much slower than originally. We were starting to get fairly low on food, and the cats kept meowing at the two of us. It was still freezing, but thankfully the carrier kept the cold from invading the carrier, and there’s a few fluffy blankets in there, too.

It’s purely luck that it hasn’t gotten bad, normally there’d be winds strong enough to bring you with them. It’d sometimes get hard to even move through the snow and ice, and considering how limited the food is, my body is simply not up for those winds right now. The weather’s been calmer in the recent week, and I don’t know why, but I can tell that it’s gonna begin picking up and getting back to the expected severity soon again.

“Tubbo..—“

I look up towards Sapnap, breaking from my minimal amount of thoughts to pay attention to the other. He only purses his lips and points towards some random area in the snow, eyes squinted from the heavy gusts of wind, and I lift my head to glance in the same direction he’s looking towards. It takes me a solid 10 seconds to notice the silhouette moving in our direction, but the second I do, my body goes nearly rigid, clamping a hand around Sapnap’s arm as memories of past scenarios speed through my mind.

This won’t end well if whoever the fuck this person doesn’t still have a chunk of sanity left in them.

Soon enough, the figure of someone who’s age I can’t tell comes into view, a head of dark, curly brown hair speckled with snowflakes, facial hair, and a thick, torn up coat being his main attire. I can feel my heart thumping against my ribcage, moving closer to Sapnap. Even though he looks friendly and… honestly, well-put together, unlike the others I’ve encountered, I really don’t want to take chances and get both him  _ and _ I killed. I can barely trust anybody out here that I don’t know.

He pauses, seemingly just looking us over, before silently waving at Sapnap and I. Very hesitantly, I wave back to not seem rude, I still do care about first impressions in this hellhole. I would  _ prefer _ to not get killed because I came off as rude. “I recognize both of you! Tubbo and Sapnap, right? You were pretty popular on YouTube as I recall,” the person quietly says, smiling.  _ What. _

“Uh… yeah! That’s… that’s us…” I see Sapnap give a lopsided grin back at the other teen, and he holds his hand out in a seemingly calm but excited manner. Nothing about the action  _ seems _ fake, but I’m still not sure whether to trust him or not. My body relaxes a bit, and I step just a nudge away from Sapnap, letting go of his arm and reluctantly putting my own hand in his, initiating in a quick handshake.

“Name’s Boffy. It’s… nice to see other people that aren’t insane.” He lets out a very awkward chuckle, using his other hand to rub the back of his neck in what was probably a nervous way.  _ It seems safe to trust him, the people I've encountered in the past month aren’t like this. _

_ Should I trust him? _

_ He seems like a genuine person. _

_ … _

_ Then again, Sapnap can’t even remotely move quick enough to get away from Boffy if he’s gone mad. _

_ I can’t just think of my own safety in the moment anymore. _

_ It’s both Sapnap and I in this together right now. _

_ … _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back
> 
> might go work on some ghost dream content bc i’ve been thinking about him for over 12 hours and   
> yeah
> 
> alright i’m gonna probably disappear from this fic for another   
> like  
> month  
> again  
> uh  
> bye  
> this was a shitty chapter i left it in the dust for about a week before working on it again
> 
> I HAVE NOT PROOFREAD THIS


End file.
